


Spring Day

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Greek Mythology-ish AU, god!Wendy and mortal!Irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: In a universe where gods and humans graze against each other but never really touch, the threads of fate pull Wendy and Irene into an inevitable crash.[UPDATE] Bonus shot of Joohyun's POV!





	1. Chapter 1

_[On the corner of first and Amistad…]_

I bumped into you at the corner of the street. My thoughts were a flurry that day, but mostly I blame it on the Fates. They weren’t in control of mine, but they were in control of yours.  
  


You looked up in surprise, a squeak escaping from your lips as I reflexively steadied you with my arms, making sure your books didn’t fall to the ground.  
  


And I was lost.  
  


It’s the beauty underneath that counts. Trust me, I would know. But you. _Oh, you._  
  


I’ve never felt more human than when I had met you that day.  
  


A mess of shallowness. A _bumbling_ mess of shallowness.  
  


The Fates were cackling, I knew.  
  


But all I could do was say “I’m sorry.”

  
  


_[This must be what crazy feels like…]_

Gray hoodie, check. Smart-looking glasses, check. A look of struggling determination mixed with sleep-depravation, check.  
  


I brought a cup of coffee and some books with me as I followed you into the campus library. I took my seat across from you on a different table and began to pretend that you weren’t the sole reason why I was there.  
  


You noticed me ten minutes in, when I was on the fifteenth page of Greek Then and Now.  
  


Did you feel the pull too?  
  


You must have, because you glanced at me twenty times in a span of two hours. And my heart stopped every single time.  
  


The next day, I took courage and sat across from you on the same table you were in.  
  


Twenty-five minutes in, you shyly asked me what I was reading. I told you it’s a book written in Greek, and you assumed I was a linguistics major, asking me what other languages I knew.  
  


I told you I was fluent in five, when I wanted to say I was fluent in all of them, dead and alive.  
  


We talked and talked, books long forgotten, until the librarian stood beside you and grunted, giving a not-so-subtle glance at her watch.  
  


I wanted to walk you back to your dorm, but I thought it was too soon. Instead, I waved goodbye as you walked away from me at the library’s front steps.  
  


After that, I wanted to get to know you more, wanted to know how you could make me feel something I shouldn’t. Something I have never felt since the universe aligned and allowed for life.

  
  


_[I’m so lost for you…]_

I’d never forget our first kiss.  
  


How you initiated it, awkward yet alluring in the way only you know how.  
  


You pulled me in by the collar, your lips merging with mine, and the stars beneath my eyelids were a mixture of purple lavender and pink strawberries.  
  


I think I lost control for a bit there, because the air steamed up and my skin turned scorching, making you yelp in pain and surprise.  
  


I quickly cooled down and pulled you back in, needing to see those stars again, wondering if the constellation forming into the shape of a heart was just a trick of my imagination.

  
  


_[Do you believe in magic?]_

Before things could escalate, I had to tell you.  
  


You deserved to know the truth about me, so I told you, as we were sitting at the park and looking at the stars.

  
I asked you, “Do you believe in magic?”  
  


You thought it was another one of my cheesy lines and pushed me away by my shoulder. But then you saw how serious I looked, and I could hear how your heart started beating faster.  
  


I told you to look up at the sky, and you did.  
  


The stars were a mixture of pink and purple for one split-second, making you gasp.  
  


“That’s what I see every time I kiss you,” I said.  
  


You opened and closed your mouth repetitively, and it was so adorable that I wanted to lean in and kiss you, but I was also a nervous mess, trying not to light the grass underneath us on fire.  
  


You didn’t run away, so that was a good start.  
  


You didn’t look at me like you were afraid of me, and that, really, was all that mattered.  
  


And then you asked me questions, and I answered them as best as I could. I created a small flame on top of my palm, then shouted in fear and surprise when you reached out to touch it.  
  


You were amazing for being so calm about everything, when I knew I practically shifted your world on its axis.  
  


I hugged you and said, “Thank you,” and for the first time in this millennium, I cried.

  
  


_[I’m going to love you, every day in between…]_

“You’re warm.”  
  


“You love me because _I’m warm?_ ”  
  


“Yeah, and because you can shoot fire with your eyeballs.”  
  


“But you said you already fell in love with me _before_ I told you I was a god!”  
  


“Mm.”  
  


“So which one was the lie? That you love me because I’m hot or that you—”  
  


“I didn’t say you were hot!”  
  


“Not today, but last night—”  
  


“Shut up, Seungwan.”  
  


“Make me, Joohyun.”  
  


“Oh my god.”  
  


“That’s literally me!”

  
  


_[It feels like more than distance between us…]_

As much as I wanted to stay with you, to always be the last person you see at night and the first person you see in the morning, I had other duties that I couldn’t simply set aside.  
  


And you understood. I knew it hurt you, but you understood.  
  


I might not be with you every night, but when I could, I made it count.  
  


I listened to your stories, maybe a few days late – or even a week – but I cherished them, and I fell in love with you all over again.  
  


I slipped into bed with you, sometimes with my clothes on, sometimes without.  
  


But either way, I tried my best to show you just how much I love you.

  
  


_[In the stone-cold winter, in the storm of love, when it makes you pray for a miracle…]_

It was inevitable.  
  


Time was never a constraint to me until I met you.  
  


Mortal life had never felt more finite to me until you came along.  
  


But love had never felt sweeter until I had a taste of it from your lips.  
  


I had never felt more alive than when you looked at me with love in your eyes, galaxies spinning to right themselves from the gravity of your smile.  
  


Fate had never stung harder until I saw myself beside you, my skin still fair and smooth while yours—  
  


That was the harshest winter of my stupidly eternal life.

  
  


_[I’d give up forever to touch you…]_

I was waiting.  
  


By the gate, feet shuffling, ready to burst.  
  


I opened my mouth to ask again, but Joy beat me to it and told me to shut up and just _wait_.  
  


And then you were there.  
  


Walking towards me with that smile that I’ve mapped out endlessly with my eyes and my lips and my hands.  
  


And I ran to you.  
  


_I’ve missed you, my love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> If some parts are a little vague, then they're meant to be that way! Yay mystery! (But really, it's just laziness. I'm sorry.)
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> You Found Me by The Fray
> 
> Lips by SNSD
> 
> Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band
> 
> Every Day in Between by Chloe Bennett
> 
> California King Bed by Rihanna
> 
> Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


	2. Bonus (Joohyun's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a sucker who can't just let things be (and because I, too, want to explore how Joohyun felt during this entire AU), here's a bonus where everything is told from her POV. ^^ Enjoy!

_**[On the corner of first and Amistad…]** _   
  


I was only running on an hour of sleep that day, as I had been studying intensively for my statistics class the night before.  
  


I didn’t know if I just wasn’t looking or if I _was_ looking but seeing through everything in my path, but because of whatever it was, I bumped into you.  
  


You held both of my arms in order to steady me, and I couldn’t look away from your eyes.  
  


I would always say that I immediately knew you were different, but you never believed me.  
  


But _really._  
  


It –  _you_  – scared the living shit out of me, so I quickly bowed my head and left you standing on that busy street corner.  
  


And I didn’t know if I dreaded or hoped to see you again.

  
  


_**[You know I’m not so good with words…]** _   
  


Surprise was the first emotion I felt when I saw you again at the library. I almost jumped right out of my chair, to be quite honest.  
  


You were looking so cool, reading a book about Greece, and you had the college student look down to a tee.  
  


I may have glanced at you at the corner of my eye far too many times that it was almost rude.  
  


It's safe to say that I didn’t get a lot of studying done that day.  
  


When you sat in front of me the next day, I had a mental battle with myself for about half an hour.  
  


I wasn’t good with words. I chose them too carefully sometimes that they almost always sound scripted, which then increased my anxiety even further.  
  


But I shyly took a chance that day.  
  


And we ended up talking for hours, closing the library down with our timid-yet-warm conversations echoing through the walls, pounding through my heart.  
  


Did you know how comfortable you made me?  
  


Like a soft, warm hoodie and a cup of hot chocolate during a cold, rainy day.  
  


 _Wendy,_ you said your name was.  
  


 _Mine,_ was all I heard.

  
  


_**[A kiss that softly melts like caramel…]** _   
  


Who would have thought that I would make the first move?  
  


Not me. Probably not you, either.  
  


Yet I pulled you in, because you were teasing me and it was so annoying but so alluring that I just.  
  


I had to shut you up but show you how much I loved you at the same time.  
  


I think I got my point across, because you kissed me back—I mean _really_ kissed me back—and it was like I could hear an ‘I love you too’ in response inside my head.  
  


 

_**[I put my heart on the line for you…]** _   
  


I had never been more afraid than that day, with you, underneath the stars in the park.  
  


The _pink and purple_ stars.  
  


_You._   
  


How could you _be that?_  
  


A _god?_  
  


You could destroy me. Destroy _anyone. Anything._  
  


I wanted to run. To escape you and whoever you are. _Whatever_ you are.  
  


But then I saw the brokenness in your eyes.  
  


How you were expecting me to run and set myself free from you and the baggage you brought along.  
  


Like you’d accepted your fate and was just waiting for the ax to come down swinging.  
  


Did everyone always run away from you once they knew?  
  


Was I the _first_ you’d ever told?  
  


Somehow, these thoughts struck me and changed me. Changed what I thought of you.  
  


I hid my fear from you, taking your shaking hands between my own.  
  


_Seungwan. Wendy._   
  


Whomever you are, whatever you are, it didn’t really matter anymore.  
  


Not when your clammy hands and stuttering words showed how human your heart could be.  
  


Not when you wept against my shoulder, whispering about how _I saved you._

  
  


_**[I think I’ve got a bad habit…]** _   
  


I am utterly addicted to your warmth.  
  


Not the fire you could shoot with your eyeballs, nor the flames you could burst forth with a snap of your fingers.  
  


Just your warmth. _You._ That inner furnace you bring with you melting away the cold I feel, the shiver running through my spine now of a different cause.  
  


I burrowed close to you, making you suck in a sharp breath when the cold tip of my nose touched your neck and when my frozen toes ran up and down your calf.  
  


And yet you pulled me in closer, enveloping me in the kind of warmth only you could provide.  
  


Your warm body, heart, and love.  
  


I was a willing convict for all three.

  
  


_**[Say you’ll never go…]** _   
  


Sometimes, I cried myself to sleep on the nights that you weren’t there beside me.  
  


You were my _wife._  
  


But you had your own duties, I knew. Duties that went beyond vows and love and even death.  
  


So, each time, I would patiently wait for you to come back to me.  
  


It didn’t really take too long – in a god or even human standpoint, and I welcomed you back with a hug and a kiss.  
  


You did the same, and you did it with a love that promised me forever.  
  


 _“I’m yours,”_ you would tell me.  
  


I’d moan in your ear and tell you to prove it to me, over and over again.  
  


Forever you would leave me, but forever you would come back to my arms.  
  


 

_**[We’re living in a heartbreak dream…]** _   
  


You’d turn into something like me when in public.  
  


You wanted to do it in private too, but I refused. I liked seeing you as you truly are, because the fear that you could age like me and die like me made my heart shatter.  
  


I knew your heart was shattering too, but all I could do was apologize. You wanted to gift me with your curse, but I refused.  
  


_Please don’t cry. We’ll see each other soon, my love._

  
  


_**[And I know, eventually, we’ll be together one sweet day…]** _   
  


As far as deaths go, mine was peaceful – almost like falling asleep.  
  


A sleep so deep, it was difficult for me to rouse from it.  
  


But then I realized how cold it was, and I longed for the familiar warmth that only you could provide.  
  


I saw you before you saw me, eyebrows furrowed with worry and talking a tall girl’s ear off.  
  


It was instantaneous, my smile, upon seeing you.  
  


_Do you know how happy you have made me?_   
  


I sent another prayer of thanks to the Fates for binding me to you as you started running towards me with tears in your eyes.  
  


I wept on your shoulder, touched because you kept your promise of forever. Extremely happy because I could now do the same.  
  


_I’m yours, forever and always._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aghhh I treasure this AU so much! Also, I totally don't tear up each time I write the latter parts T.T
> 
>  
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> You Found Me by The Fray
> 
> Obvious by Westlife
> 
> Whisper by TTS
> 
> Heartline by Craig David
> 
> FWB by NYK
> 
> Say You'll Never Go by Erik Santos
> 
> Heartbreak Dream by Betty Who 
> 
> One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey & Boyz II Men


End file.
